Desdemona Schicksal
Desdemona Marise is an 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the adopted daughter of the Devil in countless fairytales. So far, she has taken up the responsibility of the Devil in The Tailor Who Sold His Soul To The Devil and Bearskin. Her main priority is Bearskin. She is very smart and cunning, a trickster like Kitty, but she does have kindness and mercy in her. She is known as Desi or Mona by her friends. (Only her friends! And of course meh!) In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel. She loves her destiny, wreaking havoc, collecting souls, except for one thing, the fact that she will have to hurt her friends. Character 'Personality' Desdemona has a fiery spirit. She is not afraid to try anything. She is brash and bold, and more of a leader than a follower. She also has extreme perseverance. Once she gets started on one of her plans, she will do anything to finish it. For example, one time she was in the middle of a plan that was supposed to let her brew school-illegal Test-Taker Potions that will implant information into brains. This was mainly for her friends. She gathered enough herbs and the last ingredient was fairy-dust rhubarb, found only in the Enchanted Forest at night. Unfortunately, the Enchanted Forest is restricted from students from dusk to dawn, Headmaster Grimm enforced that rule. Desi would've gone anyway, but the headmaster planted Night Briars around the school. So, the dangerous plan turned even more dangerous and elaborate. Desdemona stole Daring's sword, 'Appearance' Desdemona is slightly shorter than average. Her skin is a light golden beige tinted with pink. Towards the end of her limbs, the pink darkens into red, and then black/smoke on her fingertips. Her hair is in a spiky bob that is bright red with streaks of black. Her eyes are actually a beautiful cool aqua color, fringed with eyelashes that fade into smoke. Her hair actually was black, but spending time with her dad made most of it turn red. Her skin too changed, before it was fair, but now, well, you know. The only thing from her old life that remains are her eyes. From this classified information, one can figure out that Desdemona is NOT the real daughter of the Devil. If anyone finds out, even the headmaster, she will a) personally destroy them or b) swear them to secrecy. She is currently pondering the decisions. Why, you may ask, is this such a big deal for Desi? Desi has no idea what else she can do, and despite the fact that she says it's because Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm101.html How Does Desdemona Fit Into it? The devil had collected so many souls afterward that he didn't notice that one of the souls brought a small baby. A group of souls raised Desdemona until she was 5, which then the devil found out about her. Then, the devil decided he would raise her as his own to be the next devil. Desdemona grew up to be the perfect child for her daddy, except that she is actually a very nice person! The lessons taught to her in 5 short years was enough to turn her into a female version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, except she controls which side of her she wants. Relationships 'Family' The group of souls that raised her were her real family. All she could figure out about them is that they had black hair and aqua eyes,basically, a lot of people. Knowing that this is Desi doing the research, you can tell, her family must've covered up their tracks well. Her adopted dad, the Devil, is well, not the best father ever. Family bonding time with him was riding around the world creating devious deals that if they couldn't complete, they would die. Pet Romance Des Oufits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: '2nd Period: ' '3rd Period: ' '4th Period: ' '5th Period: ' '6th Period: ' Trivia * Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bearskin